Bracelet
by WarWolf216
Summary: Kyo's bracelet is hurting him but he can't do anything about it. Is this Akito's fault? Rated T for swearing and blood
1. Chapter 1

I paced across the living room floor," Stupid, Damn bracelet!" It was dug deep in my skin for what reason, I didn't know. Akito probably did this but why- I was cut off my thought when Yuki entered the room, his book bag slung across his shoulder. I couldn't show this to anyone or show any type of weakness to that damn rat.

"What are you doing in here at this time," Yuki asked.

"It's nothing," I mumbled, grabbing onto the bloody wrist so it would not show. It hurt so much but there was really nothing I could do about it.

"What do you mean, stupid cat," he taunted with a sly grin across his face.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!," I yelled, digging my claws into the pearls and immediatly regretting what I said. The water seeped through my fingers and I was glad my hands were hidden behind my back. My sensitive ears picked up the sound of water dripping so I placed my shoe on the evidence.

Tohru walked into the room at that time," Uh, you two are fighting again.." She giggled before running to the kitchen to stop the abnoxious beep beep of the stove on fire. Yuki ran after her, leaving me alone with a bloody puddle under my shoe and a stained hand. I took off the shoe and ran up to the bathroom to wash off.

While I was running the water, Yuki stepped in the living room for the second time. He threw his bookbag on the sofa before he plopped down as well. I raced down the stairs making the loudest racket with a rag in hand. He tilted his head to find me on the floor, cleaning the stain.

"Since when have you cared about dirt," he asked. I ignored this remark and ran back up the way I came.

What was I going to do about the bracelet? Why did this happen to me? Could it be Akito? All these questions ran through my mind as I smacked face-first into Tohru.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Ugh I knew I should be more carefull," she apologized when an orange cloud surrounded me followed by a poof.

I searched for the bloody rag in the large pants. Running straight for the bathroom, I tasted the fresh scent of blood over my mouth. Tohru picked up my chlothes and ran after me yelling," Wait, Kyo.. You forgot these" All I wanted to do was be alone, tending to my wound, and figure out what the HECK WAS WRONG WITH THE PEICE OF CRAP AROUND MY WRIST!

I would rather be my true form than suffer from a damn bracelet. Relunctantly, I turned on heel to stare at the slow Tohru running up the stairs.

"Here you go," she smiled and stretched her hand out to me with my pants in her hand. A cloud covered me when I was turned back to my original state. She screamed, turning around and ran back down. At least I had my pants. I looked over my bracelet to see it covered in red water. Grabbing my pants, I raced over to my room, slammed the door, and locked it.

Yuki, finished with his homework, strolled past the door and noticed it locked. He paused for a moment before ignoring my strange behavior. I lay on the bed, staining the sheets with blood, my hands pulling my hair, slow sobs came out of my mouth as I remembered those horrible memories. My bracelet was hurting me and forcing memories back into my brain. The rims rasped against my skin. I cried myself to sleep, unable to take off the bracelet.

The next morning was of pain and an annoying mutt downstairs to whom I awoke to.

"Oh, My little Tohru is growing up so fast," he whined. "You know, you really should spend more time with her, Yuki. It would be a shame if you ignored her cooking like this"

"Like you're someone to say that," Yuki mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

I walked down the stairs,"Aw, but you should spend more time with Tohru. She looks so lonely"

"Oh no, it's nothing. No really I'm fine," she rejected as I entered the room. "Oh, Kyo. Your here"

"I guess the cat napper finally awoke," Yuki teased.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!" I glared at my enemy sitting inches away from my position. My arm stung from the pressure of my yell and before I had a chance to look down, Yuki shot another comment.

"It means you sleep too much," he yelled across the room which echoed down to me.

"OH YOU WANNA GO AT IT, YOU DAMN RAT. COME ON,TRY ME," I raised my fists in the air, ready to strike. Yuki bolted at me when he landed a punch that sent me flying into another wall. It was then that I noticed the intense pain raidiating from my wrist.

"Please don't destroy my house, Kyo," Shigure added, reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee made by Tohru by his side.

I was on the floor, choking and gasping for breath. I was pale from loss of blood and it had sunk in deeper than last night. What was the deal with this thing? It felt like it had spikes at the ends but I knew it was only the rims hurting.

**Change of POV**  
I looked over to where the shatered wall was and was surprised to see Kyo on the floor, looking like a vampire. He wasn't like this before I shoved him into the wall which turned out to be more like a punch. I hadn't meant any harm to the cat or the words I said to him. I had just never seen the cat look weak. The cat of the zodiac wasn't one to show fear or weakness but if he was hurt, he has no choice.

He began to cough and rolled over on his side to reveal the tight bracelet on the wrist.

"Kyo, you okay," I asked with concern in my voice and eyes to let him know I was here for him.

"Oh, now you care. Don't ya, you damn rat," he spat out, barely audible. Shigure lowered the newspaper," What did you two do this time" He walked over to the bleeding Kyo and poked him with his foot. "mmm, looks like we need to phone Hatori," he skipped over to the phone. "Ah, we can finally have Aya and Hatori here for a visit once again," he spoke cheerfully.

"Even when I'm dying, he still has that pervert attitude," Kyo rasped out before he became unconcious.

Tohru ran into the room," I heard alot of noise so I- AH, KYO YOUR HURT" She began to hyperventalate," WHAT SHOULD WE DO, WHAT CAN I DO, I'LL CALL HATORI"

"Shigure is already doing that, you could help me carry him to bed"

I grabbed his loose arm and slung him around my shoulders with a small grunt. Tohru lifted his feet so they wouldn't be dragged across the stairs. If he had been awake, he would've already landed a punch on my face. He moaned as I set him on the bed where he curled up into a ball. His arms wrapped around his legs and his head settled on the pillow. I had never seen him acting this way in front of me. Maybe because he didn't know me and Tohru were watching.

I couldn't help notice his blood stained arm. Once Hatori gets here, he'll clear things out.

"We should probably leave Kyo to rest. After all, rest is the best way to heal," she replied with a cheerful smile. I smiled back as she ran out and came back in a flash with a blanket. Tohru dropped the blanket over the sleeping cat and tucked him in. I walked out of his room to wait for Hatori when I caught a glimpse of his stil form. I had never seen him so relaxed but that'll all change when he wakes up. It's always that way.

**A/N: So I wrote this because this is how my new bracelet felt or maybe I exagerated. Anyways, I thought on how it would feel like if I could never take it off, I didn't even want to think about it but I am writing a whole new story about his bracelet. It's not even finished yet so if you could spare some time to review, it would give me alot of ideas because I think I just ran out.**


	2. Akito's wrath

**Kyo's POV**

Something sharp jabbed my shoulder. I threw myself up from the bed where Hatori was with a needle in my skin. Sweat ran down my neck with my heart racing faster. He pulled the needle out to see it covered in blood, light red blood.

"Kyo will have to come with me to my office. I have everything neccesary to heal him properly," Hatori added. With that, he carried me to the door. Shigure laughed at the sight of my ears twitching.

"Put me down! I can walk," I protested.

"Yes, but your legs are immobile. Akito has something to do with this," he whispered. I watched from the back seat as everyone disapeared through the forest. We remained quiet until we reached the Main Sohma house. I had this bad feeling of coming here creep over me. My thoughts were clouded with pictures of Akito throwing me into a wall or Akito shoving me down with his elbow. I shivered at the thought as the car stopped. I stepped out only to fall lifelessly down with Hatori's strong arms wrapping around my waist.

The clouds were dense and threatened to rain soon. I heard thunder in the distance. _'Could this day get any worse,'_ I thought. A small drizzle began to pour. Hatori pulled out an umbrela as we began to walk into the sohma's estate. He led me to a dark room. Akito stood in the center, his back facing us, head held high.

"Just drop him," Akito commanded. Hatori let me fall to the ground, my legs now too weak to get up. "Leave" The doctor left the room without question. "We have unfinished business, Kyo. Get up"

I stayed where I was. "I said GET UP," she yelled.

Slowly, I used my arms to lift myself up and held onto the doorhandle for balance. Akito turned to glare at my weak movements.

"Pathetic," she stated. "Just plain pathetic"

"What's the deal with this peice of shit," I held out my arm to show the bloody bracelet.

"So, you've noticed," she asked.

"HOW THE HELL AM I NOT GOING TO NOTICE THIS," I yelled in a rasped voice. Akito pushed me into the wall. I felt my body go limp from the rain outside. My eyes darted over around the dark room, searching for the woman I had feared these many years. I just never showed it.

"You should never yell at me, Kyo," her taunting voice ran through my mind. In the thunderclap, the flash revealed her form above me. I couldn't move and instantly felt the urge to punch her sorry face. I grit my teeth when the bracelet sunk into my hand, went loose, then repeated this process. Blood flowed freely above my skin.

Akito grabbed my chin so I would stare into her eyes," You WILL do as I say! Anything I ask and if you don't... YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" She threw me across the room, the force of the hit knocked the air out of me. She walked at a slow pace to my quivering bloody form. My eyes barely looked up to meet hers. I only heard one word before pain," weak"

**Hatsuharu's POV**

The door closed on me and I heard it click which meant I was locked out.

"Looks like I have nothing else to do," I sighed. I walked on until I caught a tuff of orange from inside a window. My eyes peered inside the damp area to see Kyo in a bloody heap on the floor. He was trembling and had his eyes shut tight. His knuckles were out and his face was covered in sweat.

"Psst, Kyo. You hear me," I asked. He moaned and pulled himself closer to the window before he gave up. His body couldn't take this weather. I ran over to the door and pulled to no use. It was raining and I was caught in the downpour but that was the least of my worries.  
"Listen, Kyo. I need you to unlock the door," he twitched. This situation was getting on my nerves.

A sudden flash of white took Kyo into another wall and I knew Akito wouldn't let go. He had Kyo pinned to the wall, hands holding the others down. The cat struggled against the older man's grip but couldn't find a way to get loose. That was all I needed to get black.

**Kyo's POV**

I heard a crash and saw Akito turn his head around but I didn't see Hatsuharu. I felt the bonds loosen until it was off when strong arms grabbed me. When I looked up, I saw the damn cow's face," Tha hell hapened and why am I with you" He looked down to show me that evil grin spread across his face. He was black.

"Well, I'm just saving your sorry ass," he replied. "You should be saving yourself"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Oh, it means you were depending on someone to come and get you out of there. Or were you having a cup of coffee with Akito," I remained silent. Akito got up and raised a punch to Haru which he avoided easily as black. He ran into the thick dark woods in the rain with me in his arms, tucked under his body so I wouldn't get much wetter.

I heard Akito in the distance," Remember Kyo" It still gave me the shivers.

"I still hate you," I said.


End file.
